Life Gets Interesting
by Nikkymouse
Summary: Max Caulfield as time progresses starts to fall for Mr. Jefferson and he falls for Max. Will Max be able to sustain from the feelings or would she give into her feelings for him? Mature Content viewer discretion is advised


_My eyes shut, slowly start to open...my head is throbbing and all I see is bright lights in my vision..got to open my eyes more. Things start to look more clearer as I strain my eyes to open more...I'm in a room...so dark...Oh shit I'm tied up seriously what the fuck is going on. Then I hear a gentle voice in the back of the room, coming closer... Why does that voice sound so familiar. Ahh your waking up, are you alright dear? the man says to me...I look up and...Its...Mr. Jefferson._

I wake up screaming making me accidently knocking over my textbook and everyone staring at me..fucking great job Max make yourself look more stupid than normal.

"Max thank you for waking up, it gives the classroom more energy to stay up listen to my lectures but also I care for you to join the class in the lecture" Mr. Jefferson says to me.

"Yes sir im sorry..it ugh won't happen again"

God now im having shivers run up my spine, that dream i had about Mr. Jefferson just totally creeped me out im just going to avoid getting into more trouble, the more I avoiding being caught doing stupid shit from my strangely attractive but also in the sense sinster teacher..the better. As I'm looking around the class in embarrassment others continue to listen to the lecture while others such as that bitch Victoria Chase just stares and talks shit about me to her other low life friends, God why can't they just grow up already and leave me alone. Looking around some more my eyes land on Kate Marsh..poor girl she was always well still is that sweet girl next door but, after this video of her at the Vortex Club things have not been great for her at all, for someone to make a video of her doing that and giving her hell about it is just wrong, God it makes me want to kick someone in the face thinking about it. Looking around some more i look directly at my baby, my camera. Pretty vintage but hey don't fix what aint broke right God you can tell I'm sounding like an old fart like my dad. As I pick up my camera I take a selfie cause why the fuck not 'flash'.

"Shh i believe Max has taken what you kids would call a 'selfie' a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition"

Fucking hell...

"And Max..has a gift"

Really, God why did I like that he acknowledge my work?

"Of course you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800s, your generation was not the first to use images for self-expression. Sorry I couldn't resist. Now Max since you've captured our interest..again and clearly want to join the conversation can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

Really fucking really...ahh Oh My God..."I did know sir but..I kind of forgot"

"Either you know it or not Max..anybody here want to answer for her"?

And of course who WOULD answer the question..

"Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created 'daguerreotypes' a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror"

Of course Victoria would

"Now, you're totally stuck in the retro zone sad face"

she says staring at me with that evil smirk on her face..grow up you looser we all know you want to be teacher's pet..or just maybe Mr. Jefferson's pet.

"Nice work Victoria"

And with that once again I'm the embarrassment of the class..hmm I wonder if I should go back in time and change the answer, and I know what you're wondering like did she really just stay rewind time and to answer that yes I did mean that. As a little girl I developed powers of not only reversing time but also fast forwarding and stopping time itself and I always wondered why me to be exactly..even now I still don't know my true reason of how I gained these powers and even wonder myself that I don't know my true potential of these powers but regardless I use it whenever I truly need to and not just for the hell of it. 'Ring...Ring...Ring'. Yes class is over I can finally meet up with Chloe and Rachel and tell them about this crazy nightmare.

"Alright class is dismissed you all remember to turn in your photos by this Friday for the 'Everyday Hero' contest no excuses and acceptations and yes Max I see you avoiding me so don't even think of leaving class"

Shit really dude..I was just about to leave and now my phone is being blown up with text messages. I take out my phone out my pocket and its Chloe.

 **where you at bitch? I'm hella bored waiting out here and Rachel is getting hungry so move it sista!**

 **I'm omw just gotta talk to Jefferson about my project first will be out in a min**

 **Alright, hurry up tho**

Always Chloe to be that sassy maybe that's why we get along so well I guess. Well time to face my doom and meet up with Mr. Jefferson. I slowly make my way up to his desk and see him talking to Victoria again, I don't get why she can't keep her own pussy in her pants like hello keep going at this rate and you can get the man fired, i always sensed maybe he just doesn't do the whole super sex appeal type of females..he has great taste.

"Mr. Jefferson do you have a minute?"

"yes he does..with me so you can wait your turn looser"

Victoria always wanting to cause a fight, i give her a mean look and she does the same.

"Victoria..enough with the torment, I will not accept that in my class and yes Max I do have a minute so Victoria wait till I'm finished with Max okay"?

"Alright whatever you want Mr. Jefferson"

Victoria bats her fake eyelashes at him..what a fucking looser. She finally walks away and stays in the back of the class watching me like a hawk, but who cares.

"So Max when are you going to give me your portrait"?

"Um I'm working on it...I want it to be perfect"

"Max you cannot keep prolonging this picture to be turned in. I know you have talent so I just want to make sure that your talent is acknowledged...you have a gift my dear and if you need any help I'll be here, you know what John Lennon says 'Life is what happens to you whil"

"you're busy making other plans yes sir I know that quote but don't worry, I'll make sure I turn in the picture okay?"

"Glad to see you know famous quotes well just remember its due this Friday, and if you need anything I'll be here alright"?

He reaches over and nicely rubs my shoulder, God why do I shiver under his touch? I can see Victoria at the corner of my eye getting mad, if this wasn't such an interesting but, awkward moment I would have laughed.

"Alright s..sir ill make sure it gets done"

"Good, have a nice day and Victoria you can come back now"

With that I start to walk away trying to hide my pale cheeks from tuning red, as soon as i stepped out of class my cheeks turn red and I relax on the door for a moment trying to just remember what exactly happen. I know its weird all he did was rub my shoulder but I can't help but feel extremely excited and not just down there, but also The fact that he acknowledges my talent. I also gotta wonder if he was flirting with me, I highly doubt it but after I get myself relaxed and rush outside of the classroom to meet up with the girls. As soon as I get outside I see them too sitting on the grass rolling a joint, talking about I don't what and if you wondering no I do not smoke that shit kills.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I was just talking to my teacher about this 'Everyday Hero' contest"

Chloe looks up at my licking the joint shut,

"Its about fucking time you ass showed up me and Rach were just about to blaze"

I see Rachel just looking at herself in the mirror putting on makeup, waiting to get high with Chloe

"Alright hun Max is here so roll the joint so we can get fucked up already haha, But hi Max girly how are you?"

"I'm good Rachel and you"?

"I'm all good in the hood haha just hanging around you know how it is"

Rachel was always an opposite of Chloe, girly and a aspiring model. Like Chloe she dropped out of school but is trying to pursue modeling, she always talked about being as famous as Scarlet Johansson she always looked up to her. Seeing Rachel and meeting her for the first time I cant lie, I felt a little sadden because since I came to Blackwell to pursue photography I know Chloe has been all alone especially after her father's death and I do feel bad about it but I'm glad now we all are the bestest friends.

"By the way I'm have some stuff to tell you girls but can we go in your car Chloe I'm not trying to get in trouble"

"Alright fine fine lets hurry i really want to blaze up, I'm hella bored"

We all get up and walk to the parking lot into Chloe's car and literally as soon as we enter the two girls start smoking so me being the person I am I cover my nose with a shirt, God im such a nerd.

"So Max what was it that you wanted to tell us"

Chloe asks.

I told the two girls everything from the beginning with the nightmare then to the end about how he rubbed my shoulder.

"Haha God max I didn't know BDSM was something you were into"

Chloe coughs after talking from inhaling to hard

"Oh shut up you asshole, I don't know why I had that dream its fucking weird"

"Well I have to say Max that i find it so adorable that you got excited that he rubbed your shoulder, haha your so cute"

"Oh shut up Rachel I can't help it, it's been a while since a guy has made me feel a certain way"

"Well I find it super cute, Max getting hot for teacher haha he is sexy though so I really don't blame you"

After Chloe and Rachel finished their blunt Chloe starts up the cars and proceeds to drop us off at her house so we can later go out in the town before I go back to my dorm, but somehow I can't shake off the weird feeling that Jefferson was flirting with me, God why do I have to be such a looser, maybe I shouldn't just over think right? Ugh I don't know, all I do know is that tonight I get to reminisce the feeling of his hands on my shoulder.


End file.
